freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kazuya Aoi/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160329104904/@comment-197.89.84.208-20160402134146
@Anon1: Temporary or not are those not still her feelings? Additionally at least some of them were expressed after his Freezing was ended weren't they? Even if only temporary doesn't that mean that, at best, Elly can ay she 'temporarily' loves André wholeheartedly, as opposed to Satellizer who can say it to Kazuya without any caveats. I suppose what's upsetting me is that the love any Pandora feels for anyone other than Kazuya seems to have a caveat now, meaning only Kazuya gets to experience an uncompromised form of love. Or am I misinterpreting? @JMac14: I'm sorry, really, but please don't flatter me, it makes me feel uncomfortable, I don't like being called valued or anything like that. Its just my personal problem, nothing rational, and I mean no offense, but for my sake please don't call me that, I'd appreciate that a lot. I understand what you say and I'm sorry for how repetitive I've been. For me this is just quite literally a so-to-speak 'make-or-break' matter of my ability to invest within this story at all. It threatens to make me regret spending all the time I did caring about this story. That being said I accept I've then gone to far. I will attempt to limit myself talking since that's probably the best way for me to not return to this issue. I'd love to know what Gengo means when he says 'drawn to' then. I think I somewhat understand what you are saying concerning but, to be honest, though I know its petty of me, I'm rather sad just that no one but Kazuya gets to experience a relationship where their partner both loves and desires them. But I do understand there is a difference between love and desire, of course, and love is the most important aspect to me. I just wish someone other than Kazuya and Satellizer got to experience a relationship in which they know their partner both most loves them and most desires them. I also, selfishly, just sorta wished that André and Elly would have had such a relationship. But that's just me whining again. Also, its just my heart, but I just can't interpret Elly's line the way you seem to. To me, with the facial expressions and everything occurring around it, it just seemed to much to me like the classical 'proud woman' being 'dominated' by another man and vainly trying to tell herself she still loves her 'cuckolded' former partner. Emotionally I just find it hard to see that scene in any other way, particularly with how she's blushing so furiously and thinking about being Kazuya's slave, but clearly its just me and I'll accept that. Then just, finally, a thing about 'commanding' the Pandora. The truth is I just really, really don't like this idea. One thing that drew me to Freezing was that the female characters weren't solely caught up in always attempting to think about the male protagonist and how to appease him. Most harem and girl battle stories really turn me off because the female characters within are always first and foremost obsessed with the male protagonist and spend almost all their scenes fixating on him. In Freezing, however, not only were their a plurality of relationships but, in addition, woman didn't spend all their time thinking about their male partner. I love Elly and André's relationship, I really do, but at the same time it was nice that Elly doesn't spend every waking moment conceiving schemes to hook up with André or dedicating herself to André. The two could have a nice, romantic and mature relationship whilst, at the same time, also being full enough human beings to have their own lives. I really liked that. So the introduction of a plot twist which, explicitly, suborns the female cast to the main protagonist in a sexual and emotional way, explicitly mentions that it makes them feel like sexual slaves to him and, worse, virtually all these females are already supposed to be in emotional relationships, really saddens me. I know its not really pertinent but maybe it makes where I'm coming from a little clearer. I don't know. Sorry. @GodricKharg: Yeah, I guess, you're probably right. I really can't say much of anything about that, I know nothing of Japanese, and so I should just probably wait for someone who's knowledgeable to correct me. Sorry. @Tachibana: I don't really know...I mean if someone feels violated by something that makes it a violation of them doesn't it? If Arnett and Elly consider what Kazuya did to be a violation then it is a violation. By definition a violation is crossing boundaries a person sets so, if Elly and Arnett want to set boundaries that Kazuya not do so, doesn't that mean that him doing so is a violation? I got to be honest here that if Elly and Arnett say it is a violation then it is a violation of them, I don't think it should come down to being an 'incorrect interpretation'. I mean different people have different boundaries their willing to accept, that's for them to set personally, Elly and Arnett should have the right to decide what Kazuya is allowed to do to them shouldn't they? I'm not quite sure how you can say it wasn't 'bad' since Arnett and Elly both clearly felt it was bad. Again this is a very personal thing. If Arnett and Elly feel it is 'bad' and 'wrong' to do to them then it would, of course, be 'bad' and 'wrong' to do to them because they've explicitly asked that it not be done to them. Also I know how Ticy described it, I feel incredibly sad for Abel that after everything he's been through, and despite being right there to literally catch her as she falls, Ticy spares not a single thought for him even though he was recently almost raped in order to protect her. Tachibana, if I might, I would really just love to hear how you claim there will be no NTR but, at the same time, claim that all Pandora will absolutely obey Kazuya and desire to never leave his side. I assume from your side you believe Arnett and Elly will eventually 'come around' to being okay with it or some such. Put more simply, and personally again because I like them, how do you argue that Elly doesn't love Kazuya more than she loves André if you're also arguing that she's going to always obey Kazuya, be his slave, never want to leave his side and enjoy it all?